


John/Dave Drabble

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pchoooooooo, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a kinda funny awkward John/Dave moment. Because those are the best moments in any relationship :B</p>
            </blockquote>





	John/Dave Drabble

John reached and reached as he continued to try and get the remote from Dave's outstretched hand. However in all of the two boys struggling, they had managed to find themselves in a rather compromising position. John was leaning over Dave with his knee near Dave's crotch area and his other knee was practically on Dave's hip.  
Both of the boy's faces were completely red as they each realized just how close they were at that moment. "ummm..... Dave..?" There was a long pause. "......Yeah John...?" John quickly jumped away and pulled his legs up onto the futon. He buried his head into his lap. Dave could see that the tips of John's ears were bright red. Dave set the remote down on the coffee table before sitting up on his knees and leaning forward towards John. He whispered in John's ear. "John." John jumped in surprise and looked over at Dave only to find his face much closer than he expected. Dave started to lean forward just a little bit right before Bro walked into the room. "Hey you two. If your going to be doing that at least take it into the bedroom. I thought I raised you better than this Dave. To subject a poor older man to watch two young teenage boys have sloppy makeouts and what escalates from there." By this point Dave was silently glaring at Bro from over the top edge of the futon while John silently blushed harder. Bro just laughed before exiting to go back to his room. Dave sat back down and sighed. Well that certainly ruined the moment for good.  
Dave decided to just get the remote and go back to watching TV. Hoping that John wasn't to embarrassed to not want to do anything like that with him, ever. But just as he reached for the remote, John's hand lightly grabbed his wrist. Dave looked over to see John right in his face. John just silently whispered. "Dave...I..I..." Dave silenced him and kissed him sweetly. John kissed back quickly. It was a very chaste kiss and when they pulled apart they were both smiling, or smirking in Dave's case. The rest of the day the two of them cuddled on the futon and watched movies.


End file.
